Twilight on Hogwarts
by Duvessa Lilian Snape
Summary: Werewolves and strange men in black robes attack America, more specifically Forks, Washington! Bella, the Cullens, and a now orphaned Jacob Black are helped out by a group of girls who call themselves The Pack..longer sum inside Twilight Xover Yuriyaoi


Duvessa: Ok, Ok already! So I got caught up with reading Twilight and New Moon by Stephenie Meyer. (Which I advice you all to read) I couldn't get the thought of the Cullens, Bella, and, of course, Jake stumbled across a magickal war! So here it is. My first Twilight crossover!

Bella: Oh dear God, we are soo dead…

Jake: Please don't say dead… / eyes Edward warily /

Edward/growls at Jake/ stupid wolf

Duvessa: JAKE! BELLA! EDWARD! YOU THREE DON'T STOP I WILL FIND VICTORIA AND YOU WILL BE SORRY!

Harry and Draco/sympathetically / Welcome to hell…

Disclaimer: I am a poor college student. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to J.K. and Stephenie Meyer respectively no matter how much I wish Draco and Edward belonged to me.

Summary: Werewolves and strange men in black robes attack America, more specifically Forks, Washington! Bella, the Cullens, and a now orphaned Jacob Black are helped out by a group of girls who call themselves The Pack who aren't entirely human. Though do to a magickal mishap the odd group find themselves in London, England with The Pack, Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper as ELEVEN YEAR OLD HUMANS! What will they do when the renewed pre-teens get a letter inviting them to a school of witchcraft and wizardry? Post New Moon / Post HBP

Twilight on Hogwarts

Prologue

Isabella Swan watched in horror as La Push literally exploded. She had just drove toward the reservation, after Charlie had just gone off on an emergency call, to see if she could get her dear friend Jacob Black and her boyfriend Edward Cullen to come to some kind of truce. Bella was only less than a mile away from La Push when it happened. The howl of wolves was her first clue in that something was wrong, that and the black billows of smoke that came from the reservation. _What the hell!_ It was all Bella could think before…

BOOM!

Bella threw herself from her truck and ran into the forest that would take her straight to the door of Jacob Black. _Dear God, let him be safe, don't let him be dead, please, please don't let him be dead!_ Screaming, howling, whimpers, Bella ignored them all, her ears homing in for only one voice. "BELLA, TURN BACK, GET OUT OF HERE!" and there he was, panic-stricken covered in blood and dirt running directly for her.

"JAKE, WHAT HAPPENED, WHAT'S GOING…?" but before Bella could finish her sentence they heard a cold cruel voice echoing words they didn't understand yet sent shivers down their backs. "AVADA KADAVA!" There was a rushing sound, a flash of sickly green light, and the worst sound of all, Billy Black's strangled cries. Jake whimpered just as another flash of the deadly green light whizzed toward him!

"JAKE, NO!" Bella screamed, but right before the light could hit its target, something large and dark pushed him out of the way! Of course Bella saw none of that as Edward had just grabbed her out of the reach of a hulking mass of fur that looked closer to a Hollywood Werewolf then any of the Quileute wolves. Or anything the trio had ever seen in La Push or Forks, period.

"OI, WOLF CUB, GETA MOVIN' WILL YA!" the slight New York accent brought the three back to what had knocked into Jake. Or rather, to who knocked into the Quileute youth? There, next to Jake was a beautiful, Army ready, African-American woman. She couldn't have been much older than Bella if her looks were to be believed. At most she had to be around twenty.

Her glossy, midnight black locks waved gracefully to the small of her back, not only accenting her willowy frame but her perfect pale mocha skin. She could almost pass for some long lost member of Edward's family of vampires had it not been for the strange scars tracing down the left side of her hardened face. _Like claw marks...,_ thought Bella as she remembered similar, if only more sever scarring on Sam's fiancée. Long bangs nearly hid her onyx eyes, the same color eyes of any vampire when they are angry… or thirsty. She wore tight New Age battle clothing, complete with a sword, two daggers and combat boots.

The girl's full crimson lips twisted into an impatient sneer as she looked over at the three who were still staring at her. "Whadda ya waiting for ya baka, get da hell outta here!" she snarled then looked back t the mass of destruction. "PADFOOT, MOONIE, HOWLER, HUNTER, GET DESE PEOPLES OUTDA HERE NOW!" There was a snap of two sets of jaws and a haunting scream from one of the robed people. Soon, a great auburn wolf and a large black and blonde wolf pounce out toward the youthful warrior then suddenly landed on two feet. Two human feet both clad in combat boots.

"Lycan, Ol' Voldie's men are commin' back full force we need ta get who we can an' book it!" growled a youthful blonde woman in a southern accent. She was looking at the girl with the New York accent with gemstone eyes somewhere along the lines of sapphire. Her hair, which was died in some strange design, was pinned up in a battle ready style. The woman's pale skin looked near the same color as the Cullens and she, too, was wearing tight New Age battle clothing. Though where as her companion, Lycan wore black with metallic red and gold trimmings, this girl wore black with metallic green and silver trimmings.

"Padfoot's right Lyc, salvage the muggles and let's move, we'll all die if we don't." this came from a red head next to the blonde, Padfoot, in a soft yet dangerous tone with an indiscernible accent. Her eyes, though, hidden behind thin wire glasses, were a molten gold which were brought out by her pale skin, though not as pale as Padfoot. She too was wearing the battle clothing that Padfoot and Lycan was adorned with. The difference, once again, was the trimming which was metallic blue and bronze. Lycan sighed and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Moonie, Padfoot get women and children outta here." Lycan ordered the two in front of her. Lycan then turned toward another yelp from the robed people. "HOWLER, HUNTER SALVAGE MISSION: MARADER'S MAP, POPPY'S POTIONS NOW!" smirking as two feminine howls came back in recognition.

"BELLA, EDWARD!" the rest of the Cullen family ran toward them halting only when they spotted Lycan and Jake. Lycan rolled her eyes, grabbed Bella, through her over one shoulder then proceeded to do the same with Edward. The two struggled a bit and Jake snared at Lycan, for her to drop Bella, until Lycan snapped at the group. "LOOK WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR DIS, DOSE GUYS ARE GONNA KILL THE LOT OF US IF WE DON'T GET MOVIN' NOW!" With that said Lycan grabbed up a protesting Jake as Bella and Edward stopped squirming.

"PACK, FALL OUT SALVAGE: MAGICKAL MISHAP NOW!" Lycan barked out. It was then that the odd group of vampires, one werewolf, and one human saw that the only other people left in the ruins of La Push, aside the robed figures, were four young women. Two of these strangers were obviously Padfoot and Moonie. The other two, both Caucasian, who were still fighting the last 'Hollywood Werewolf', had to be Hunter and Howler. As soon as the wolf was down the four girls turned into wolves, though not like Jake and his pack did, and ran to Lycan's side.

One of the two mystery girls came up in human form as blood clotted on her arm. "Hunter, will ya make it dare sis?" Lycan asked, tense at the fact that one of them was injured. Hunter smiled her teeth dazzling. "Let's roll, Lyc!" came the reply in a southern rouge accent.

Lycan smiled at her friends and took off into the forest with the human, vampire, and werewolf in tow. Three of the girls went after her but the fourth, Hunter looked over at the remaining Cullens. Her honey blonde hair flew lightly around her with her sky blue eyes trained in on the family. Like her friend she wore the New Age battle clothing with twin daggers in their holsters and metallic black with slivers of yellow in what looked like ruin symbols.

"You guys should come with us it's dangerous out her now…" Hunter said solemnly, then. "Try to keep up would ya leeches!" Hunter giggled and ran after her friends, leaving the dumbfounded Cullens to follow after her.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"PUT ME DOWN, DAMNIT I'M NOT A CUB I CAN RUN BY MYSELF!" This had been Jake's outraged monologue through the whole trip though only the Cullens and Bella seemed to even hear her. "PUT ME… OOMPH!" Jake was suddenly cut off as he landed on his ass, hard. "WHAT THE…!" Jake started to rant again when Lycan smacked him upside his head.

"DO YA MUTTS EVA' SHUT DA HELL UP!" Lycan growled as another of her comrades, which was most likely Howler by the sound of it. "Moonie, how da hell to ya put up with dese people?" Lycan inquired warily. Moonie simply snorted then smirked at Lycan.

"Just who are you anyway?" Emmett growled dangerously. "None of you smell human, nor do you smell like anything I've ever encountered before in my life…" Howler snorted this time. Howler had to be the tallest of the group. She had pixie cut died black hair brown emotionless eyes and if one was to look carefully past her tan, freckles adorning her face. Again, she was wearing the same battle uniform as her friends with trimming as some strange yet perfected mix of the other four. A sword with strange ruins on it was strapped to her hip.

"We're The Pack, Hun, the last defense against Voldemort and his half cocked Deatheaters." Howler's voice was thick, as though she had been around to much smoke growing up. Lycan cracked her knuckles effortlessly as she tried to look like she didn't care. _It's not really like dey know who duh Hell we're talking bout, I just pray ta Ra dey never will._ Edward looked at Lycan, troubled by the woman's thoughts.

Lycan noticed his look, however, and did appreciate it in the least. "What duh hell ya lookin' at boy?" she sneered, though defensiveness seemed to show more than anger. "Why don't you want us to know about this "Voldemort" character, what's so horrid that you would pray for us not to know?" Lycan blinked, once, twice, she snarled to herself for not keeping her occulemcy barriers up.

Lycan glared as Hunter answered. "Ya really wanna know, kid?" Edward stiffened at being called a kid as Bella, Jake and Edward's family tried desperately not to laugh. Edward ground his teeth and nodded. "Ah, don't worry bout Hunter's comment Hun, she calls nearly everyone 'kid.'" Moonie smirk again before turning serious.

"Voldemort is evil incarnate, he and his followers, Deatheaters, are nothing more dan cold blooded murderers." Lycan intoned. "Dey kill anyone who ain't pureblood… or anyone who don't follow dem…" Her eyes turned cold and emotionless as she unknowingly let another thought slip to Edward. _Like my Gran' died…_

Emmett still glared at them. "That doesn't explain your scent." Jake glowered at the girls as well. "For once the leech and I are in agreement, what the Hell are you?" Bella stared angrily at the two but said nothing. Howler smirked. "We're half breeds, Lycan is half vampire, also know as a dhampyr (1), as far as we know she's the only one of her kind mostly because she also has the blood of a Fallen (2), Padfoot is a Demi-Goddess of sorts, she's also part Fey, Hunter is also a Demi-Goddess, as for Moonie and myself we're part wolf." Howler's tone took on pride as she stated the heritage of her group of friend's, her Pack.

Emmett and Jake stared dumbfounded. Emmett turned toward Lycan as Jake rounded on Moonie and Howler with only one question in mind. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET ALONG WITH HER!" The girls in question laughed at the two as Hunter decided to answer. "We're outcasts of our… ahem more potent sides, no one really likes half breeds." Emmett and Jake still looked bewildered at the facts they had just heard.

At that moment Esme Cullen decided to take the conversation in a different direction. "What are you're real names, surely no one would name their child Howler?" Lycan snorted as Howler blushed. "I'm Duvessa O'Rilly-Black, though, please call me Vessa, Padfoot is my beloved mate, Serenity Crescent Moon-Black or just Rina to us, Howler is my adopted sister Jessica or J.J. as she insists on being called, Hunter is Misaka Sarranii or just Misa our dear friend and last but not least, Moonie is another friend of ours, Cleopatra Armstrong but you can just call her Cleo." Lycan or Duvessa rather, replied.

"And you all are dead." came a cold, calm, aristocratic voice behind them. The odd group turned and the five girls, The Pack growled. "Malfoy." Serenity spat with venom. "Hello and good bye _dear_ cousin." sneered Lucius Malfoy. "_SHEILDUS!" "AVADA KADAVA!" _the two spells collided and merged. Suddenly Malfoy screamed out in pain and fell dead to the ground. The group of vampires, Demi-Goddesses, half breeds, one werewolf, and a human were surrounded by a brilliantly bright light and disappeared without a trace.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme groaned in pain when they could finally open their eyes again. What they saw was horrifying. Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Jake, and the Pack were all unconscious! It wouldn't have been so terrifying if it were possible for Alice, Edward, and Jasper to be comatose; however the three had never been unconscious since they were bitten! It was then that Carlisle smelled a scent that he hadn't smelt in years.

"Oh dear God… They're human…" Carlisle's words hit his family like lightening. "Human, Carlisle are you sure?" Esme inquired franticly. It was then the children started to wake. Rosalie was the first to realize how young they looked now. _More like they're eleven instead of seventeen to twenty year olds._

Just as the group were getting to their feet ten letters fell out of nowhere onto them. Duvessa was the first to respond to the words on the letters. "Aww, shit!" She winced at how young she _sounded_. Carlisle frowned at someone who appeared so young to know such words. Esme came to Duvessa's side to see what had caused the girl to cuss so harshly, well as harshly as an eleven year old could cuss.

Ms. D. O'Rilly

434 East Walden Road

Middle of the Walkway

London, England

"London, how on Earth did we manage to get all the way to London?" Emmett wondered aloud. Rina simply glared at a newspaper she had fallen on. "Forget how we got to London, how's bout how da Sam Hell we got to the year 1998." Silence fell on the group.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Dhampyr – By definition this is a child with a vampire father and a human mother though for my purpose neither parent has to be pureblood of their own species which is why Duvessa is a dhampyr with Fallen blood. (pronounced Dam fear)

Fallen – By old folklore Fallen were angelic creations blessed by the hand of God (by Catholic tradition) but some how had fallen from grace thus the name. It is said that if a pureblooded Fallen touches the Earth the place they touch becomes Demonic land. Similarly if a Fallen has a half breed offspring that offspring is considered an Angelic demon. So Duvessa is a half demon mated to a demi or half Goddess lol.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Duvessa: Dear Goddess Isis…

Harry and Draco: nice Vess

Alice, Jake, Edward, and Jasper: W-W-WE'RE WHAT!?

Bella/giggles/ look at it this way Edward, you guys get to grow up with me.

Edward/grins/

Jake: Please, Review before I loss my lunch!

Duvessa: JAKE/growls then bows to readers/ please review!


End file.
